


The Unconventional Bodyguard

by flowernchocolate



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eve POV and some Villanelle POV, Eventual Smut, F/F, Some Elena and Kenny Romance, Some kind of angst because there should always be angst to make sure your heart is still there, Some kind of plot line, Villanelle as a Bodyguard, Yes to romance because Eve and Villanelle belong together!, inspired by season 1 episode 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowernchocolate/pseuds/flowernchocolate
Summary: Eve's boss hires her a bodyguard.Not just any bodyguard, but an annoying, narcissistic, borderline psychopath, stupidly gorgeous, can't-get-her-out-of-your-head type bodyguard.Ironically, this beautiful blonde, who's supposed to be protecting Eve's life is probably going to be the death of her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from season 1 episode 3 because I was re-watching and I love this show so much! 
> 
> This story started forming in my head... and well, here we are.

Eve enters the office and releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She sighs, her eyes meeting the familiar layout of the office and immediately softens as she finds her gaze on Bill's old desk. Everything still looks the same, yet so different. Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she hastily tries to blink them away. She looks around and focuses on the clock hanging on the wall. It's a little past 7am - way too early for her to be in the office - but it's her first day back and she wants to be alone with her emotions before seeing anyone else. A strong wave of sadness overwhelms her senses and attacks her defenses. Getting caught in the moment, she welcomes the undeniable anguish that overpowers her. 

After fifteen minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, she wipes the tears off her face and blows her nose into a tissue. 

_Okay, enough. Damn it! Pull yourself together._

Using the table for support, she closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. She took a moment to collect her pain and sorrow, piece by piece, and barricade it in a secured compartment away from anyone to see. She reminds herself that it's her first day back and breaking down within minutes of being in the office is unacceptable. 

She _needs_ to prove to Carolyn that she's ready to be back - to prove that everything is back to normal. 

_Normal._ _What is normal?_

For Eve, normal has consisted of binge-watching crime shows while half-heartedly paying attention, and getting into screaming matches, sometimes silent wars, with her husband.

Despite everything, she couldn’t wait to dive back into the whirlwind of research and investigation - to have her mind consumed by the mysterious ways of killers and why they kill - especially female killers. She couldn’t wait to be filled with the thrill of tracking one down, hoping to question them to get answers that could verify her theories. But most importantly, she couldn’t wait to suppress memories that kept haunting her the past three months. The thought of shoving her feelings in a box and locking them away for good was incredibly appealing. Burying herself in work was the best way she knew to move on with her life.

_Bill. Oh Bill..._

Her breath shakes and once again she takes several controlled breaths. Bill would have wanted her to move on and continue what they were working on together. She nods her head as if confirming for herself. 

Rounding to the other desk, Eve notices Kenny's table with a picture of him and Elena on his desk. Eve invites a small smile on her face as she thinks to herself what a cute couple they make. She remembers Kenny struggling to ask Elena out way back when, and now looking at the picture frame, Eve can't help but feel happy for the two. 

Eve heads to the kitchen and brews a pot of coffee. She missed this place. There was so much time spent here with Bill and her team, scrutinizing every inch of evidence from murder crime scenes trying to find links. Eve can still remember their last field mission together as if it were yesterday...

_"Bill, you're coming with me," she told him, as she ends her call with Carolyn, giving her all the information on a new case the team needed to investigate._

_"Where?"_

_"Berlin."_

_"Take Elena," Bill replies._

_"Yes - take Elena!" exclaims Elena._

_"No, I don't think you should go_ _Elena..." Kenny quietly voices._

_"I need your German, your experience, your Berlin contacts. I need you."_

_"You're too sweet," Bill answers sarcastically._

_"It's one trip, Bill, one trip," Eve tries to convince, "plus, our favourite assassin clamped a Chinese colonel pretty hard in the ball sack," she exclaimed, unable to contain_ _her excitement._

_"Do ball sacks excite you?"_

_"Oh, shut up. You know it's the way she killed him that interests me."_

_"You know that doesn't sound any better," Bill says as Eve scoffs. "And how do you know it's a she?"_

_Eve couldn’t help but roll her eyes. "We've had this discussion before; based on our collection of evidence, there's no way that it's not a female assassin."_

_"Twenty quid still on the table? Maybe even more?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"And one week of babysitting for free."_

_Thinking about it for a moment, Eve agreed. "Okay. But if I win, it's one week of_ _babysitting the chicken - for free."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Well, I don't have any kids for you to babysit. So, the chicken will do!"_

_Elena started eating her croissant, watching them intently like an entertaining movie, and finally, chipped in. "You know, you two are something else."_

_"Oooh, where did you get that?" asked Eve as she eyed the pastry. "Can I have a bite?_

_"Am I just food to you?" Eve shook her head and came up with the sweetest smile she could muster up. Elena watched with amusement and pulled out another croissant._

_"You're the best! Thank you!" Eve stated as she took the pastry from Elena. She barely had it in her hand for a second before Bill snatched it from her. She almost protested but_ _was cut off._

_"You're giving that to me if you want me to go to Berlin with you."_

...A noise from the hallway snaps Eve out of her thoughts. She looks up and sees a pregnant woman by the kitchen door.

"Um, hello! You must be Eve. My name is Jess," says the woman as she walks towards Eve and shakes her hand. 

"Hi! Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you," Eve gives her a small smile before continuing. "I didn't think anyone would be here till about eight."

"That is usually when the office starts filling up," she nods, "But I'm typically the early one."

They make small talk for a little longer before Jess announces that she should probably put her things away. With that, Eve once again is alone in the kitchen. 

The coffee is almost gone by the time Eve hears Carolyn entering the office. Eve pops her head from the kitchen and spots her.

"Good morning!" she greets.

"Good morning Eve," replies Carolyn casually. "When you're ready, come by my office."

Eve nods and downs the last bit of her coffee before she heads towards Carolyn’s office.

"Please sit," Carolyn says as she gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

She waits for Eve to take a seat before starting. "As you know, I'm not good with the small talk, so I'll just dive right in."

Eve nods and appreciates that Carolyn isn't one for chit chatting. It's one of the things she likes about Carolyn – she always cuts right to the point. 

"Have you met Jess?"

Eve nods again.

"You both will co-lead any investigations that we facilitate. However, due to her current condition, you'll most likely do the majority of fieldwork. I'll need both of you to coordinate with each other and give me updates whenever possible."

Carolyn pauses for a moment to make sure Eve is taking in all the information.

"And because you'll be doing more fieldwork, I am going to need you to wear this," she says as she reaches down to the side of her desk, pulling a bulky bulletproof vest, and holds it out for Eve to take. 

"Y-you're joking, right?" stammers Eve, staring at Carolyn like she suddenly spurted three heads. 

"No, I don't suppose I am."

"Carolyn, I _really_ don't think this is necessary."

"Of course, it’s _necessary_ , Eve," Carolyn emphasizes as she pushes the vest towards her. 

Reluctantly, Eve accepts it, mouth slightly agape, waiting for Carolyn to tell her she was just joking. When silence was the only thing filling the room, Carolyn begins reading a document on her desk to herself, as if she was doing Eve a favour allowing her to deliberate on how she was going to get out of this one. Eve puts the vest against her body, as if she was checking to see if it fit, but then shakes her head vigorously and declares, "Nope. No. Not happening."

"For Christ's safe Eve. I never pegged you for one that cared much about fashion," Carolyn quips as she waves her hand up and down to point out what Eve is wearing now. 

Eve stares at her, eyes wide and baffled. "Carolyn, this is a bulletproof vest!"

She shoves the vest as close as possible in front of Carolyn's face to make sure she’s aware of what a bulletproof vest is. 

"Oh, why yes, it is."

"I'm not wearing this thing all the time," huffs Eve.

"Don't be ridiculous Eve. You would look silly wearing that here in the office. It's one of the safest places. You only need to wear it when you're out doing fieldwork, or better yet, just wear it whenever you're outside at all."

"This is ludicrous," Eve says outraged.

Carolyn, unphased, simply shrugs. "On the contrary, I think it's perfectly reasonable."

Eve knows this is a losing battle, and eventually sighs in defeat. After all, she knows Carolyn is only pushing this for Eve's safety. Neither of them wants a repeat of what happened to Bill. But Eve thought she could take care of herself. 

"And what if I refuse," challenges Eve. 

"Well then, I can't force you to wear that on your body, now can I?"

"Okay. Then I refuse."

"Alright." 

"Alright...?" Eve repeats surprised. She didn't think Carolyn would give up that easily.

"You seem set on your decision. It's a good thing I always have a plan B."

"What? What's plan B?" 

_Of fucking course there's a plan B._

Carolyn picks up her phone and dials a number. "You both can come in now."

Before Eve can ask any more questions, the door behind her opens slowly. A stocky man with a belly, reminding Eve of Santa Claus - or Santa Haraboji as her Umma called him - enters the room. Directly behind him a blonde woman dressed in a suit follows, looking devastatingly beautiful Eve thinks. Eve studies her features in awe, without realizing her breathing hitched. The woman pushes her honey-blonde hair back and uncovers her hazel, almost cat-like, eyes.

_Those lips. What mesmerizing full lips. And that body..._

"Eve, meet Konstantin," Carolyn gestures towards the man, interrupting Eve’s enchantment, then towards the woman. "And this is Villanelle, your bodyguard."


	2. Getting Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! And I love reading the comments so thank you so much to everyone that did!  
> Writing is my weakness, so it means a lot to me that people are reading this >.<

Villanelle looks at the Asian woman - her expression changing quickly from surprised to captivated.

_Holy shit, that hair...that amazing hair._

Unable to contain herself, Villanelle subtly takes in all of Eve from head to toe. Focusing her attention back onto Eve’s facial features, she notices Eve eyeing her with a look she knows all too well. However, the gaze instantly changes to a contained expression. Villanelle arches an eyebrow for a split second, her lips slowly curling up, finding it all amusing. 

Eve gives Konstantin a polite handshake and afterward extends an arm out to Villanelle to do the same. Villanelle glances down at Eve’s hand before deciding the gesture is not good enough. Instead, she pulls the considerably shorter Eve in for a hug. Eve’s hand is awkwardly pancaked between them, and settles right below Villanelle’s lower abdomen. An unexpected flutter fills Villanelle’s stomach as she discretely inhales the scent of Eve’s hair. 

“Hi Eve, nice to meet you. I’m a hugger,” Villanelle explains, as if she does this with everyone she meets.

Konstantin observes with amusement, catching Villanelle’s attention to which she responds with a shrug.

Clearing her throat, Eve looks at Carolyn before confirming in confusion, “Did you say, bodyguard?”

“Yes, you refused the bulletproof vest, so I had no choice but to go ahead with Plan B,” Carolyn asserts sternly.

“W-What? Carolyn, I don’t need a bodyguard, this is absurd!”

“Yes, you do. End of discussion. I gave you an option, you refused, and now this is the end result,” replies Carolyn in a matter-of-fact tone.

Eve stares at Carolyn, her mouth slightly agape with bewilderment. 

“Do not worry, Eve, I will take excellent care of you,” chirps Villanelle with a smug look on her face. 

“Excellent! Now Eve, please show Villanelle around. I need to speak with Konstantin regarding Villanelle’s scope of work,” she states and shoos them out of her office. 

Before Villanelle can make it to the door, Konstantin blocks her momentarily and silently warns her: “Don’t be naughty.”

She peers at him with a sarcastic, shocked expression before she follows Eve, closing the door behind her.

Outside Carolyn’s office, Eve closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. Witnessing this, Villanelle quietly studies Eve, gaining composure through each breath. She notices a strand of curly hair sticking out of place. Itching to fix it, she extends her arm towards it, intending to put it behind Eve’s ear, but freezes midway when Eve suddenly opens her eyes. 

“What are you doing?” snaps Eve confusingly.

Before replying, Villanelle tucks the strand behind Eve’s ear. “Your hair was sticking out, I wanted to help fix it.” 

Eve glares at Villanelle for a moment, unsure of how to respond, then simply smooths out her hair instead, making sure everything is in place. 

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice,” remarks Villanelle, then smirks as she hears Eve grumble a thank you. 

“Okay, partner, where should we go?” Villanelle asks enthusiastically.

“We are not partners.”

“Okay _body_ that I am guarding, where will you show me around?”

Eve fights a smile and scoffs instead. “Nowhere. We aren’t going anywhere because I need to talk to Carolyn.”

“But she said ‘end of discussion,’” Villanelle states mimicking Carolyn with her best British accent. “Be professional, Eve.”

“You did not just tell _me_ to be professional.”

“I did. Do you want me to repeat it?”

“I just need to ask Carolyn some questions, okay?”

“Are you going to ask why you have a beautiful female bodyguard instead of a large and ugly male one?”

“What? No!”

“You don’t think I’m beautiful?”

“Oh, um, no, you are beau-uh - I don’t have a problem with female bodyguards.” Eve says as she stumbles over her words, slightly embarrassed.

“Good.” Villanelle beams.

“Good.”

\-----------------------

An hour passes in a whirlwind. The MI6 office has a simple layout, and it only takes Eve fifteen minutes to show Villanelle around. The next forty-five minutes include introductions with the team and Villanelle. Eve not knowing how to introduce the eccentric blonde stutters, unable to get an explanation out, only to have Villanelle proudly state she’s Eve’s bodyguard. No one questions this, making it clear to Eve that they all knew. The next little while included chit-chats with Elena, Kenny, and another team member named Hugo, with Villanelle observing their interactions, but still paying the most attention to Eve. Eve, trying to distance herself, attempts to get some work done, only to sit in front of her computer screen completely blank as to what her password could be. Noticing her frustration, Villanelle makes it her mission to help Eve remember, unknowingly adding to her frustration in a different way. A quiet excitement rushes through Eve as she feels Villanelle’s breath down her neck as she made nonsensical suggestions. Sensing how wound up Eve is in her presence, Villanelle plays with the undeniable tension to see how far she can go. Villanelle starts off making generic suggestions as hints, then boldly switches into more daring, sexual options, asking Eve if her password could be Eve’s favourite sex position, favourite sex toy, her safe word. Slightly stunned, but more aroused, Eve contemplates the safest answer, only to have Konstantin come over to collect Villanelle before Eve can utter a word. Before leaving, Villanelle gives Eve another hug, a grin plastered on her delicate face. She slowly let’s go, pausing for a moment to study Eve’s face one last time, before being lectured by Konstantin that they needed to get going. As Eve watches Villanelle walk away, she feels a strange sense of her presence still with her. She takes a deep breath in, then realizes the scent of Villanelle’s perfume has somehow lingered on Eve’s clothes. She takes another deep breath, then another, each one longer than the last, to savour every bit of the honey blonde haired woman that has left her completely mesmerized.

Saying Eve felt dizzy is an understatement. She now understood how Dorothy’s felt when she was sucked into that tornado and spat out in The Wizard of Oz. Eve places a hand on her cheek to see if the heat from earlier has subdued. Eve collects her thoughts before barging into Carolyn’s office. “Carolyn, I don’t need a bodyguard,” Eve states firmly.

Carolyn looks up from her computer screen and gives Eve an impassive glance. “You mean you don’t _want_ a bodyguard.”

“I don’t _need_ or want one.”

“That is where you’re wrong Eve. We have not yet figured out who killed Bill, and there’s a considerable possibility they could be after you too. After all, you have been in a safe house for the past three months, and indeterminately, we cannot confirm or deny whether your life is in danger. Which is why we must take all necessary precautions, whether you deem them necessary or not.”

“I’m pretty sure they would have given up by now.”

“’Pretty sure’ is not good enough - surely you know that.” Carolyn gives Eve a stern look and continues, “All we know about Berlin is the USB that Jin gave you, and Bill’s voicemail confirming that his assassin was a woman. Conceivably, this woman may be the same assassin linked to the killings your team has been investigating. We haven’t got a clue about why she killed him. Was it a purposeful hit? Or was Bill just there at the wrong place, wrong time? The only thing I know for certain is that I am not taking the risk until we find out more information.” For a fleeting moment, Carolyn’s eyes soften and she sighed. “You have become a dear friend to me, Eve. I don’t want to lose another.”

Eve can’t help but look at Carolyn with astonishment. Carolyn barely shows any type of emotion, so this was an enormous deal, and something Eve knew she could not fight. “Okay, fine. But you can’t use that ‘dear friend’ excuse forever,” Eve said in defeat.

Carolyn smiles in triumph. “It’s for the best and not to worry, it’s only temporary. Once we get more answers, you’ll be able to roam around freely.” 

“How is this going to work? Do I have to hold her hand everytime I go outside?”

“I can certainly confirm if it’s included in Villanelle’s scope of work.”

“I was joking Carolyn.”

“Well, if you change your mind, know that I can always add it in.”

“Good to know,” Eve answers sarcastically.

“Right then,” Carolyn continues, not fazed by Eve’s tone. “Villanelle will pick you up and drop you off to and from your house and work. You are not on any lockdown or anything, but it’s preferred she goes with you when you’re out. She will be at your house in the mornings at seven on weekdays and be pick you up from work in the afternoon around five. If anything changes, let her know.” Carolyn hands Eve a brown envelope. “Here is her contact information.”

“Will she be walking beside me?”

“No, not beside you, more like behind you - like a shadow if you will. There should be enough distance for you to maintain your personal space, but she will be close enough to come to your aid, if necessary.”

“Well that’s reassuring.”

“You really might not even notice she’s there.”

Eve held in a laugh at that last sentence. How could she not notice that Villanelle watching her? Despite them just meeting today, Eve was very aware of her presence. 

\----------

“Eve!” Villanelle says in her low Russian accent, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, almost, I just have to finish this up,” replies Eve.

“Okay, but you said that an hour ago. Look, no one else is here but you,” whines Villanelle. 

“Oh, it’s already been an hour?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then, just let me fini-“

Villanelle’s groan cut her off mid-sentence. Eve gave her a guilty smile as she continued to read the last paragraph of the report.

Plopping back onto the desk chair, Villanelle put her headphones back on and began humming along to the music.

Eve loses her concentration when she hears a soft wailing sound coming from the blonde. She chuckles while peering over to where Villanelle was sitting. She has her headphones on, laying back sideways on the chair with both feet over the arm rest, slowly spinning around as she alternates between humming and what seems to be singing. Without Eve realizing, she was gawking at Villanelle’s features.

_She is beautiful_.

Eve watches as Villanelle’s eyes closed - her soft pointed nose up in the air, lips mouthing along to the music. Eve fixates on her alluring lips and let her mind wander. 

_I wonder what it would be like to press her lips against-whoa. Shit. I need to get laid._

She can’t remember the last time she and Niko had sex. She thought that had to be the reason why she’s been feeling attracted to Villanelle. The woman practically oozes sex appeal, left, right, and centre. Eve’s eyes unknowingly travel to Villanelle’s chest before flickering down to her crotch and then back to her chest. 

“Ahem.”

Eve’s gaze snaps to Villanelle’s face only to find the amused woman watching her with a smirk on her face and one eyebrow up. 

Caught by surprise, Eve stands up lightning-fast, hitting her elbow against the desk and suppressing a groan. “Okay, I’m ready to go.”

Villanelle casually walks over to Eve with a complacent expression on her face. She glances over to Eve’s disorganized desk and asks, “Aren’t you going to clean your table, Eve?”

“It’s fine. I’m working on the same thing tomorrow. It will be easier this way,” Eve answers, trying to maintain in control of her voice as she inhales Villanelle’s scent. Villanelle stands over Eve, dangerously close to invading her personal space. 

Villanelle gently puts her hand on Eve’s elbow and strokes her thumb on that part that hit the table. “Are you sure? That’s a _really_ messy desk. I can help you clean if you like?”

Eve has a brief flash in her mind of Villanelle “cleaning” her desk by swiping all the paperwork onto the floor and then flinging her onto the table and — _bloody hell._

Composing herself, Eve says evenly “It’s fine. Let’s go.” Eve shoves a couple of reports into her bag, grabs her coat, and heads toward the door. 

Eve does not wait for Villanelle and heads towards The Tube. Eve, too embarrassed to look back and see if Villanelle was following her, focuses her attention straight ahead. 

At the station, Eve catches a glimpse of the blonde standing a few feet behind her. 

On the train, it seems more and more people hopped on at each station. Eve felt like a packed sardine as she stood shoulder to shoulder with the people surrounding her. She no longer has sight of Villanelle. Eve glances around, trying to spot her, but the crowd was taller than she was, making it impossible to see beyond what’s in front of her. The motion and the atmosphere bringing a feeling of déjà vu. Eve loses her focus, unable to concentrate on her surroundings. An overwhelming sensation makes her feel dizzy and nauseous. Panic creeps through her consciousness. Her breathing becomes shallow as she feels the walls are closing in on her, engulfing her complete. She can’t breathe. She shuts her eyes tight, trying to focus on her breathing.

\---

_‘Two missed calls and two voicemails from Bill Pargrave,’ Eve read on her phone. She excuses herself from Jin Yeong, a Chinese government official._

_She wasn’t expecting a call from Bill till around 9 pm. That was their designated time to rescue Eve from the dinner. But this is too early. She checked her voicemail and listened to Bill’s message: “I may have gone as crazy as you, but while you are at dinner with Jin, I noticed someone ingenuously stalking you through the window of the restaurant. I’m positive I saw her earlier when we were at Hot Medica. Something seems suspicious about her. I’m following her now, and we are moving through Cassiopeia. Call me. I don’t want to lose eyes on her.”_

_Eve presses a button to go to the next voicemail: “I’m in a club called Funkeln. She’s here somewhere, but I’ve lost her. Call me.”_

_Shit._

_Eve turns back to Jin, “I’m sorry, Jin, but I have to go.”_

_“But there’s chocolate mousse for dessert.”_

_“Sorry.” Eve grabs her coat and the little box that Jin had given her. “Thanks for dinner and also this,” she adds and held the box out before putting it in her pocket._

_She called a taxi and headed to club Funkeln._

_At the club, the bouncers let her in after explaining that she’s with the British authorities attending to an emergency in the club. ‘Thankfully, they bought that’, she thought._

_The club’s music was blaring in Eve’s ears as she squeezed herself through the dancing bodies, bumping and grinding into her. She scanned the club, trying to locate any sign of Bill. She yelled out Bill’s name a few times, even though she knew it was futile. And then she spoted him. At first glance, it seemed like he was dancing with a young group of people. One man had his arm around Bill’s shoulder._

_As Eve approached closer, she came to a terrifying realization; Bill was clutching his chest, blood seeping through his clothes. Eve screamed out his name, but the sea of bodies made it impossible for her to get to him. She fought her way, elbowing and kicking anyone that stood in the way._

_“No, no, no, NO!” she shrieked. “This can’t be happening!” She watched Bill’s body collapse onto the floor, the surrounding bodies gathering around him._

_She finally reached him and knelt by his side. She checked his pulse, but it was barely there. She yelled at the closest person to her to call an ambulance. Eve’s vision, blurry from tears, peered back down on Bill._

_“Bill, please hang in there...please!” she cried._

_“Seems like...I owe you twenty quid,” Bills said almost inaudibly, a slight smile on his face. Before Eve could respond, he was gone._

_More tears rushed out of Eve’s eyes. “No, no, no, Bill!”_

\---

Eve feels her body falling sideways with no way of stopping the momentum. She waits for the impact to occur, but instead, she feels a firm grip around her waist, propping her up, preventing her from plunging. 

When Eve opens her eyes, she finds Villanelle’s hazel ones peering right at her. She was still in shock, unable to move, all she could do was stare back. She didn’t know what just happened, her body still frozen. Somehow though, having Villanelle’s strong arms keeping her steady made her feel safe. The paralyzing sense of panic, suddenly gone. She sighs in relief, her body going limp.

“Are you okay?” Villanelle softly asks, pulling Eve a little closer to her. 

Eve nods weakly, her heartbeat quickening. 

Villanelle’s eyes bore into Eve’s as if searching for answers. Eve feels a powerful force pulling them closer together. The blonde lowers her gaze, settling onto Eve’s lips as she lowers her head, inching closer to Eve. Eve too focused on the plump pink lips that called her closer.

The automated PA system announces the next stop, causing Eve jump, breaking their contact. Eve gathers herself and says “You can let go of me now, thanks.” Villanelle did as she was told, removing her arms from Eve’s body as if nothing happened.

They stood facing each other, both relieved for different reasons, but disappointed for the same. As the train slowed down, they found themselves still staring at, and craving, the other’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my booboo bear who edited Chap 1 and has yet to edit this one.


End file.
